The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is home appliances that stores food in a low temperature state by a low-temperature air.
Currently, there has been increasing a demand for a bottom freezer type refrigerator whose refrigerating compartment is provided at an upper side and freezing compartment is provided at a lower side. In the case of the bottom freezer type refrigerator, an ice making device that makes ice and a water dispenser that can take out drinking water may be provided at a door.
In the bottom freezer type refrigerator, a pair of refrigerating compartment doors that are rotatably provided at the front surface of the main body opens and closes the refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment door is opened and closed by a door that is provided at a drawer that move forward and backward. That is, the door that opens and closes the freezing door moves forward and backward in a vertical state to open and close the freezing compartment.
Currently, the refrigerator that includes a plurality of freezing compartments partitioned up and down has been released. However, the bottom freezer type refrigerator including the plurality of freezing compartments has a structure that cold air that is introduced into anyone of the freezing compartment is not transferred to another freezing compartment. In addition, since two freezing compartment spaces cannot be combined into one space, it is difficult to receive freezing food having a large volume.
In recent, there has been increasing a demand for a convertible compartment function that can use some of the freezing compartments partitioned in plural as the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment. In this case, an operation unit that can select and control the convertible compartment function needs to be installed at the door. To this end, a power line cable and a signal line cable need to be installed at the door that is movably provided forward and backward. In addition, these cables should be installed not to hinder the movement of the door.